Demons
by Insaen Imagination
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was hated by everyone. He was beaten, he was shunned. But through all that, he had one shred of hope. But on his sixth birthday that shred of hope disappears and he changes for the worse. Realistic!Strength!Naruto. No character bashings. No pairings yet.
1. Prologue

No one understood him. To people he was the embodiment of destruction, the vessel of doom. They hated him for it. No one could understand the pain he was in. He was unloved. He had no friends. He hated his village. He hated the Hokage. He hated the Umino who could never understand him. He hated everything about himself.

What had he done to deserve this kind of treatment? Naruto Uzumaki never had a chance of a normal life. He heard the whispers, the comments, "Stay away from him," and "You're a demon!" But through all that hate, he had a sliver of hope. Hope, that one day he would be respected. But one day his sliver of hope, his silver-lining, the one thing that saved him from himself, broke. Disappeared. Gone.

* * *

It was Naruto Uzumaki's sixth birthday. He wasn't expecting anything at all, maybe except a beating. He never expected anything else to happen. He knew he would survive, he lived every other time.

Running from the mob of citizens and shinobi, Naruto knew he couldn't last longer. This time, they actually wanted to kill him. This time there was going to be no torture. He could sense the KI coming from everyone of the people behind him.

He remembered past years of running and hiding. His strength and endurance rose every year. His stealh kept improving, even though the orange jump-suit hindered him some. Tear were flowing freely from his eyes, mucus running down his face. He was scared.

He was trying to get to the Hokage. He knew he was safe there. Even though the Hokage didn't hate him, he didn't do anything good to or for Naruto. Maybe except pay for his rent. He saw the Hokage's Building in the distance. If only he could make it. But Naruto was only six. His short legs could only carry him so far. Before his legs gave out he tripped and fell. His thin arm ground against the rocks and dirt of the road and started to bleed. Naruto couldn't move, his legs out.

A faster jonin made it to the boy first, a kunai in hand. He picked Naruto up and forcefully said, "Look your killer in the eye demon scum!"

Naruto looked up, to scared to do anything else. "W-why ar-are you d-d-doing th-this to me?" Naruto stuttered in a whisper.

The jonin laughed an evil laugh, before saying, "You don't deserve to know...but as this is your last moment, I guess I can give you one last solace. You are the Kyuubi! You are the demon fox who destroyed Konoha six years ago. You are evil itself!"

The jonin brought the kunai up to Naruto's stomach and shoved forward. That's when Naruto blacked out.

* * *

When Naruto woke up he was in a hospital bed. He wondered why before remembering what happened. _I thought I died..._ the blonde thought to himself, then he said aloud, "Why did this happen?"

"It's because they hate what's inside of you," a voice croaked from the window, "I should've done something before this happened. I am sorry, Naruto."

"H-Hokage?' Naruto looked at the old man, "You didn't though...And your not sorry...Hokage, please leave."

As the Hokage left, Naruto felt something. It felt like his stomach, but deeper. Then he remembered an event that happened after the black out.

* * *

_When Naruto was stabbed, a fury within was unleashed. Inside of his conscious he was walking in what seemed to be a sewer. He heard growling. He walked towards the sound. What he saw amazed him, frightened him and overall filled him with anger. Not at the fox, but at the people who thought he was the fox. "Hello, Naruto Uzumaki," The fox growled in a deep voice, "We've finally meet. Now, undo the seal!"_

_Naruto couldn't move. He was too scared. The beast roared, then, "If you want to know why, then watch!"_

_What Naruto saw was a massacre. The jonin that tried to stab him was on the ground with his head gone. Naruto then saw more bodies. The bodies of the people that chased him. He fell to his knees in the water. Tears starting to form at the sides of his eyes. He couldn't believe that he did this. That he did what he never wanted to become; a demon. Anger, hate, surged in him once more. Hate at the village who made him do this. The fox roared once more, knowing to get the boy to react was useless, and Naruto was thrust back._

* * *

After the young Uzumaki remembered everything, hate filled him again. Hate that made his vision darker. He passed out once again.

* * *

Six years later. September. 1:30 P.M. Ninja Academy.

Everybody _loved_ Naruto Uzumaki. His jokes were hilarious. He had the highest marks in his class. He was a beast at sparring. That's what the real Naruto Uzumaki wanted, but, due to his past, he was unallowed that. The real Naruto Uzumaki was disliked, he barely said a word. The last two were true though, with the Uchiha 'genius' coming in close second.

At this moment they were outside, sparring. Choji Akimichi was up against Shikamaru Nara. Choji conceded quickly, wanting to get out of the fight as quick as possible. Iruka Umino, the Academy Instructor, said, "Sasuke Uchiha, pick your opponent."

The raven turned and glared at the blonde who he hated. "I pick Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke seethed.

Silently, Naruto went into the circle, a look that would make any fire freeze. It seemed he had no emotion at all. Sasuke hated that. How Naruto always beat him was frustrating. He was an Uchiha. The last of them. How could _he_ be beaten by a nameless freak? Of course, Sasuke's fan-club was cheering him on. They made him so angry, which fueled his sparring juices. Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno were the most annoying though.

Clearing his head, Sasuke Uchiha went into his dead clan's taijutsu stance. Naruto on the other hand, had his arms down by his side and feet barely apart. Sasuke hated this. "Go," Iruka stated.

Sasuke rushed forward, a punch that was sure to hit it's mark. And he actually thought he was going to win. What a joke.

Naruto. He saw an opening in Sasuke's attack and took it. When Sasuke when in for the punch, Naruto bounced forward and jabbed the Uchiha's solar plexus. That had Sasuke down for the count. But Naruto wasn't finished. He knife-handed the raven's neck, where nerves were, and that had Sasuke out. "What was that, Naruto?" Iruka asked, in an angry tone, "He was done."

Naruto turned at his instructor, "A ninja's job is to finish a job. I was just making sure he wouldn't be getting up very soon. Don't be angry at me, applaud me on a job well done."

Iruka shook his head and scribbled something on a notebook. Sasuke finally stood up. Naruto put his right hand out in a half-seal, which marks respect and the end of a sparring match. Sasuke glared at him and left the ring. Naruto's face was still stone cold. He also left the ring.

* * *

It was the day of the Graduation Ceremony and Naruto wasn't there. He didn't pass, only because of the henge jutsu. He never had enough chakra control to do it. So he was stealing the Forbidden Scroll, full of Forbidden Jutsu for one Mizuki. He walked nonchalantly towards the Hokage Building. When he reached the gates to it, he went into total stealth mode. He snuck passed the guards, the Hokage himself and grabbed the Scroll.

Aftwards he disappeared. He didn't take it to where Mizuki would be waiting for him because he knew Mizuki was bad, but he took it to where he would benefit the most from it, a cave in the mountains where the Hokage's heads were. It wasn't the bunker where civilians would go, it was farther back than that. No one found him here, not even Iruka Umino.

Naruto opened the scroll and saw that the first technique was Multi Shadow-Clone Jutsu. He smiled, knowing that this night was going to be fun.

* * *

It took him two hours to learn how to do the Shadow-Clone Jutsu. By then he could create at least twenty. It was such an amazing feat. He felt like he needed to find a different jutsu. He memorized almost everything about the first one. He spread the scroll further and saw 'Chakra Predation.' He knew that he had to learn this, due to the description: 'The user send out his or her chakra out and takes away the chakra of another. This strengthens the user and weakens the other person.'

And then he trained.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi saw what Naruto was trying to learn through his crystal ball and paled. He looked at Iruka Umino, who just reported he couldn't find the blonde. The Hokage looked at Iruka and said, urgently, "He's in a cave in the Hokage Monument. Not the bunker. Also, it's hidden quite well. You have to stop him."

Iruka nodded and jumped out the window.

* * *

Naruto felt like his time expired before closing the scroll. It felt too long that he was out here. Someone should've found him by now. Exiting his hideaway, Naruto came face-to-face with his sensei. "Hello, sensei," Naruto said, with excitement. It was a new voice to Iruka, whom always heard the cold and hard voice of the blonde in front of him.

"What you have on your back is the Forbidden Scroll," Iruka said hastily, "You shouldn't have stolen it."

Naruto smiled a calculated smile, no emotion at all, before saying, "I had all the intentions of returning it. I only learned two techniques. By the way, did you know Mizuki put me up to it? No? He said I would pass if I learned a jutsu from it. I learned two. But I knew his reasons were fake though, never trusted him. Well, here you go, Iruka!"

Naruto threw it behind him and the real Iruka Umino caught it. He heard what Naruto had said, and was disappointed and amazed of his student. "Oh, and Mizuki, here's a couple of clones!" Naruto used a hand-sign that looked like a plus-sign and hundreds of Naruto's sprouted into existence.

Mizuki's henge disappeared and he looked around him. He knew he had lost. But that didn't mean he couldn't flee, and flee he did. He ran away, through all the other Naruto's, which moved aside. He got away.

"Why did you let him flee?" Iruka asked.

"Felt like it," Naruto replied.

"The Hokage would like to see you but..." Iruka took off his headband and tapped Naruto on the shoulder, who turned around, "This headband is yours. You deserve it."

Iruka put the headband in Naruto's hands and they went to the Hokage's Office.

* * *

"Why. Would. You. Do. Something. SO STUPID!" the Hokage yelled at Naruto.

Naruto's simple reply was, "I felt like it."

Sarutobi put his face in his hands. He felt like crying. In anger, in sadness. Where did he go wrong? Oh, that's right, when he didn't have rule with an iron fist...he still doesn't do that.

"I have something to tell you..." the Hokage told Naruto, Iruka left awhile ago, "Your father is Minato Namikaze."

Naruto's expression didn't change, he was still cold, "I had my suspicions. I know that Minato Namikaze had an Uzumaki for a wife, and I do look like him."

"What?" the Hokage asked in astonishment.

"Please, keep it secret," Naruto said, "People will just start...'liking' me, only because he's my father."

Hiruzen nodded and told Naruto he could leave.

* * *

The Next Day...

Naruto was sitting where he usually sat, at the back of the room. He had his headband on his forehead and everyone who saw him was surprised. Sakura exclaimed, 'Why is _he _doing here? I thought he failed."

Things like that were going on in the classroom until their sensei, Iruka, came in. "Okay, today you'll be assigned to teams of three with a jonin instructor. I'm going to be missing you guys. This was a really fun year. So, starting with Team One..."

Naruto listened intently and when Iruka said, "Team Seven consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Your jonin instructor is Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight consists of..."

After Iruka was finished with the teams he said, "You will meet your respective jonin instructors here next week."

With that he left. And when he did, the kids started to talk. About their new teams, about how excited they were. Naruto would be having none of that. He was going to work on Chakra Predation, even though it was harder without a partner to use it on.

* * *

One Week Later...

Each team left with there jonin except Team Seven. Their's was late. Naruto and Sasuke stayed silent while Sakura eyed Sasuke. Two hours later a man with silver hair, which defied gravity, entered the room. "Yo?" he said.

"You were late!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi lied, "I helped an old lady with her groceries, she need help. No that we have that out of our way, let's go to the roof." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke arrived on the roof a few moments later after Kakashi.

"Now, for me to get to know you, I want to know your name, your likes, dislikes, what your hobbies are and your dream," Kakashi started off, "You, blondie, go first."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said, "I like many things, I dislike many things. I don't have many hobbies and my dreams are private."

Sakura thought, _he only said his name..._

"Okayy...you, Pinkie," the silver-haired man continued.

"My name is Sakura Haruno," the kunoichi started, "My likes...heehee," she giggle while looking at Sasuke, "My dislikes are Naruto. My hobby is-

Naruto interrupted Sakura's little giggle-fest, "Will you please not do that. You're only here because of Sasuke. He doesn't even like you. Please, sensei, move onto Sasuke."

Kakashi nodded his head at the raven. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have very many likes, but a lot of dislikes. Hobbies are unimportant. My dreams...it's not much of a dream, more of a goal. I want to kill a certain someone."

"And what are you going to do after you kill that certain someone?" Naruto spoke up, his voice emotionless, "Will you just stop being who you are? You are so short-sighted. You only see that certain someone you want to kill. Very smart choice!"

Sasuke again, "Who

are you to advise me? Look at yourself!"

That's when Kakashi intervened by saying, "Tomorrow. Training Ground Twelve. Don't eat breakfast, you might puke if you do."

Again he poofed out of existence. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "I do the things I do because I feel like it. You're fueled with hatred." Naruto got up and walked away.

Sasuke grunted and also walked off, albeit in a different direction. Sakura sat there, confused and shocked.

* * *

When Naruto got home he went off to have a nap. When he hit his bed he fell into the same sewer he visited years before...

_"Hello, Kyuubi," Naruto spoke. He wasn't scared of this fox anymore. He could hurt Naruto. _

_The fox roared, "Why are you here?!"_

_"I want to try to work with you," Naruto explained, "I want to use your chakra. I want power. I know you probably had a life. I know you think I hate you, but I don't. I don't want to imprison you, but I want to use your power. I'm sorry my father sealed you inside of me. I'm sorry you were sealed at all. But please, get rid of that hate and work with me."_

_"Boy, you say to me to get rid of my hate, while you yourself hate," the Kyuubi laughed, "What a hypocrite! Get out of here!"_

* * *

Naruto was sent into a sleep. He didn't wake up went he was flung out of his inner self.

* * *

AN: First chapter of Demons finished. Basically the prologue. I'm doing this how Naruto could've reacted. Just one idea in a million possibilities. Review please, it's much needed inspiration. And any questions you might have, send me a message or put it in the review.


	2. In the Eyes of Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...Now that I realize this, I'm going to have to go out there an buy meself some fishcakes. Kishimoto, we'll see who owns Naruto then!

* * *

He had dreams, he had hopes. Dreams of one day becoming the Hokage. Hopes of being respected. He remembers his eighth birthday. People stopped trying to hurt, kill him. People looked at him differently then. Hate was replaced by fear. And no one wants to face their fears so Naruto was ignored. At the start, just after he...killed...those people, everybody tried to get a jab at him. A year after that he was still getting insults thrown at them, and then, his eigth birthday. It was a different feeling, to be invisible. It felt devoid of any emotion. In all, eight-year-old Naruto was to sad to care.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat. He hadn't had dreams of his past before, so this was a new feeling. His heart was pumping and his thoughts were all over the place. He kept still and silent for a moment, and, after a moment of dizziness, he checked his clock; 7:29 A.M. He was an hour and a half late.

He had a quick breakfast, a quick shower and finally got dressed in his norm; black-ANBU pants, given to him by the Hokage, a dark-orange shirt and a black vest with the Uzumaki Clan symbol on the shoulder. His sandles were black and he had black gloves, with steel-plates on the back of them.

He opened his door, exited his home and shot towards Training Ground Twelve.

* * *

When Naruto finally made it to his destination, with Sasuke and Sakura looking bored out of their minds. When the pink-haired kunoichi looked up to see our favourite blonde she scolded, "Why are you late? And what is that smell?"

Naruto looked directly into Sakura's eyes and replied, "I had a nightmare which kept me sleeping. And that smell...must be the left over ramen I heated up for breakfast."

"B-but Kakashi-sensei said not to eat!" Sakura said angrily.

"He said we shouldn't eat, we could puke. Not that we couldn't eat. Anyways," Naruto droned on, "I'd rather have a full stomach to fight or train on and puke, then have no food and fight or train on an empty stomach and dry heave...which hurts, by the way."

Before Sakura could say anymore, Kakashi appeared. "Hey!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Hello, sensei," Naruto said.

Before Sakura could protest about the jonin being late, he said in a no-nonsense voice, "Today will be a survival test. Your goal is to grab these bells before the time limit runs out. You have a 34% chance of succeeding. And if you fail you have to go back to the Academy. You also have until noon, so about four hours. You may start...now!"

Sasuke, who stood up while Kakashi was talking, jumped away. Sakura also jumped away, but in a different direction. Naruto stayed put. Kakashi eyed him warily, he could tell that Naruto was the strongest of the group. Naruto put his hands in a t-formation and yelled, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

One-thousand Naruto's appeared and they all smirked before about half of the clones scattered into the nearby brush and trees, looking for Sasuke and Sakura. The other half attacked the single jonin.

* * *

What Sasuke saw enraged him. How could someone as low as, as, as _Naruto_ create that many clones!? As Sasuke kept fuming, one of the Naruto's came by and grabbed the black-haired youth. Sasuke was shocked at the strength that Naruto grabbed him. How could he be so strong!?

* * *

Sakura looked in disbelief as Naruto made his clones. The attack pattern surprised her even more. The remaining half that was to attack Kakashi were...running in a circle. Sakura wondered, briefly, if there was more to the silent blonde. Of course, that was before she was grabbed by said blonde, Naruto.

* * *

POOOF! All of the remaining Naruto's disappeared in multiple white clouds. Kakashi blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting that...and the decreased visibility...he lost track of his three cute genin.

* * *

The real Naruto was behind a large tree with two angry looking peers. Sakura said, angrily, "Why did you do that?"

Naruto looked at her before saying, in an astounded voice, "I can't believe how stupid you are...I took you guys because, even though it is three against one, we would have no chance to beat him alone. We still have no chance, even if we team up. But we can try. And if we do succeed, I'll give the bells to you two, I can wait."

Sasuke understood this. This test must've been about teamwork. He couldn't believe that he hadn't figured it out sooner...

Sakura was still mad, but, grudgingly, accepted what Naruto had said. She didn't like how she was called stupid, though.

"So," Sasuke looked at his comrades, "What's the plan?"

* * *

Kakashi, who was reading Icha-Icha Paradise, looked up with his one, visible eye to see Sasuke. Sakura was somewhere in the woods and Naruto...his trace was gone. The older shinobi thought, _No teamwork at all..._

Sasuke ran forward as the air shimmered and one-hundred Naruto's appeared. Sakura used a basic "cover-up" genjutsu to shield Naruto's clone's existence. Out from the shrubbery, kunai appeared seemingly heading towards the jonin. He easily dodged them but was surprised to see he was caught in a web of strong, metallic, coil. He struggled after awhile, his book all but forgotten. Sasuke came forward and punched Kakashi in the gut, which winded the shinobi a little. From behind, Naruto grabbed the bells.

* * *

After a workout to get Kakashi out of the super-strong string, Team Seven was eating lunch, accept the jonin. Naruto had given the bells to Sasuke and Sakura. Through his cold exterior, could he be nice on the inside? "Well...guys..." Kakashi started dramatically, "You three have passed!"

Naruto looked slightly surprised but that was it. Sasuke had a hard look on his face, as if contemplating something. And Sakura looked confused. "But why, though?" she asked.

Kakashi smiled, even though his genin team probably couldn't see it, "Well, the whole test was about teamwork. Most teams fail and go separate ways. But Naru-kun here thought ahead. None of you could defeat me in hand-to-hand combat. And I guess I underestimated you three, though."

"From now on," Kakashi continued, "We will be the official Team Seven!"

Sakura yelled out in excitement, Sasuke smiled slightly and Naruto...Naruto's eyes had brightened. He still wore his neutral expression, but one could tell he was somewhat happy. "You guys are now dismissed. Meet me here tomorrow, I want to see how you spar."

* * *

The Next Day, 12:08 P.M.

"Kakashi-sensei! Your late!" Sakura yelled out.

Kakashi looked at the pink-head and said, "While I was walking on the road of life, a lady asked me a question about love..."

Sakura just eyed him. "I now want to see how you three fight, Sakura you first."

Sakura walked a few paces away from Kakashi and took an Academy taijutsu stance. Sakura jumped forward and started to punch and kick, which the white-haired man blocked easily. They were quite weak punches also, which had him worried. "Enough. Sasuke, you next."

Sasuke adopted his Clan's Taijutsu stance and rushed Kakashi. Sasuke then threw a right jab at the older ninja, but it was blocked. Following up with a left kick, Sasuke tried to get Kakashi's floater ribs. But again failed. The leg was caught by Kakashi's free hand. Sasuke tried to go for a left hammer punch, but was thrown away by the white-haired jonin. "Good, good. You next Naruto."

Naruto silently walked towards Kakashi and looked him dead on. Naruto's feet were slightly apart and his arms were by his side. Naruto swayed to the left before jumping off to the right, momentum carrying him farther away. He then jumped forward at Kakashi, before backpedaling and throwing twin punches at the jonin. Kakashi blocked the punches. Naruto grabbed the arms of Kakashi and pulled to kick Kakashi. The jonin jumped out of the way, his arms still locked tight by Naruto, before he was thrown to the ground. Poof! A log appeared on the ground where Kakashi should have been. "Enough Naruto. Good job guys. Tomorrow we'll go get a mission! Dismissed."

Then Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Hey, Naruto! I challenge you to a fight!" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto looked at him. What Sakura and Sasuke saw in those eyes was dark. Pain, loneliness. In a couple of words; no hope. Shaking his head, Naruto replied in a somber tone, "Not today, Sasuke. I'm not in the mood..."

The blonde then turned and started to walk away. The tone of Naruto's voice was a surprise for Sakura and Sasuke, and it compelled them to follow him. Naruto let them catch up, seeing as he could. He didn't have anyone waiting at home, anyway. "Can we come with you to your place?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

Shrugging, Naruto kept on his way. After a few moments of walking, the trio finally came to Naruto apartment. Taking out a key, Naruto slipped it into the knob of the door. He unlocked it then went in his home. "Welcome to my homely abode," Naruto grunted sarcastically.

Placing himself on his couch, Naruto's teammates started looking around the blonde's apartment. It was rather bland. Nothing that showed individualism, or who Naruto was. Sakura then went into his room. A simple bed, drawer and a closet. No pictures. No colour. A white slip of paper under the dresser caught Sasuke's eye though. He went forwards and grabbed it. Sitting on Naruto's bed beside Sakura, he opened the letter.

It read:

_I can't believe that I actually thought I could become Hokage. How could something feared become the leader of the place that feared it? I...I wish things played out differently, different from me _almost_ dying. But does it matter? I killed them, I killed the people that wanted to kill me. It went against everything that I strived to be, that I _hoped_ to be. The thing inside of me...I wish the Hokage ruled with an iron fist. But noo...the stupid fucking council. Ignorant bastards. _

_Hope. What is it? The silver lining? The goodness? Two years ago I lost it. And now my existence is worse off. At least before I was seen as...as _something_! Now no one pays me any attention. An eight-year-old shouldn't have gone through this. And then the scars. So many beatings. Why couldn't I just have died? Oh well...I'll probably be dead when someone reads this. My life-a life that shouldn't ever happen to anyone-will be gone soon. I can't handle not being ignored. I can't handle being a no one. It's just to much. I bet it'll make the villager's happy that it's 'demon container' is gone, eh?_

_Have fun Hokage. Hopefully in the future you'll do something actually useful. But who knows? You could die for all I care._

Sakura's eyes widened further and further when she continued to read this. The only show of surprise from Sasuke was that his mouth was slightly open. "Isn't my writing _beautiful_?" Naruto asked from the door in spite.

Sakura couldn't believe what she read. She even heard of that killing six years ago. And how Naruto wrote it was him..."Trying to get us to pity you Naruto?" Sakura asked in a hard tone, disbelief lacing her words, "You probably wrote this yesterday. You wanted us to see it. You want to here something? I. Am. Disgusted. How could you even write things like this?"

Sasuke looked at her in pure shock. How could she even think of saying that? It was just horrible...how she said it with a straight face to. Sasuke believed to an extent of what was written, but the murdering part he couldn't get his head wrapped around. Naruto spoke up, clearly trying to hold back a fortitude of emotions, "I'll show you the scars."

Sakura only shook her head, thinking that the only thing that would be shown was almost flawless skin. Sasuke didn't know what to expect. So, Naruto continued. He took off his shirt, his back towards his fellow genin, and dropped it onto the ground. Sakura gasped while Sasuke's eyes widened. Multiple scars lined his back. The blonde turned around to show of his well-developed body. On his front were maybe more scars. "Every year I thought something would happen. Something that would change the people's outlook on me. I even wanted to become Hokage! But no!" Naruto yelled, "No. Life is not fair! You think your going to win, then it comes around and-and...just destroys you. Life is one huge hell!"

Sakura spoke up after that outburst, "You probably did those to yourself...pathetic."

Sasuke actually gasped at this. He may not have liked Naruto, but that was that. He didn't hate him. He respected the blonde. But when Sakura finished speaking, it made him find a new respect, a greater respect, for the blonde. How he could keep going, he couldn't understand.

All was silent until Naruto had Sakura's hair in his hand, pulling. Sakura screamed at the pain. Pulling her head up, she looked into the eyes of Naruto. Unshed tears were in his eyes, making them shine. Whispering, Naruto said in an angry, angry voice, "Do you think I did these to myself? Do you think I asked for this? Do you understand what life is like under constant ignorance? Because of something that no kid should ever face? You are a disgrace to kunoichi...a disgrace to shinobi. I thought...with help I could..._overcome_...myself. But you just had to...just had to..." He didn't finish.

Hand still attached to the girls hair, he pulled her across the floor at made it to his front door. He threw her outside. Sasuke walked by and nodded to Naruto. The raven-haired boy left.

* * *

When Sasuke left Naruto's home, Sakura started following him. "Sakura, leave me alone," Sasuke spat out.

Sakura ignored him, only getting closer. When she was about to latch onto Sasuke, she was pushed away. Sasuke was angry, "Can you leave me the fuck alone? Can your puny, shallow mind understand that concept? Naruto was right. You _are_ a disgrace. Would you even want to get to know me if I said yes to dating you? Kami, I fucking hate being an Uchiha sometimes. And the last loyal one too. Come back when you have a better mindset and when you're stronger. Then I might consider it."

* * *

The Next Day...

"Hi, Team!" Kakashi said cheerily when he saw his team. He was on time, for a change.

What he saw was surprising. Sakura was dragging behind the two males, who were walking side by side passing tips on training. Sakura looked like overall crap. Sasuke looked a hint of mad, but was mostly his normal self of stoic I-am-so-netter-than-all-of-you. And Naruto looked pained. Like he was reliving old memories. "What's wrong, Sakura-kun?"

Sakura couldn't have picked a better time to faint. Naruto looked over his shoulder and shrugged. Sasuke didn't even look at all. Kakashi was too surprised to do anything right then and there.

* * *

AN: Okayyy heyyyyy! Imagine the Insanity here...Well...Insaen Imagination. When I started the fic, I didn't know where to go. Now I have a pretty good idea. Don't expect any consistent updates. Now, Naruto isn't super emotionless. He's on the brink of insanity. Sakura bashing now, but it's all for character development! I would say, 'there's a method to my madness,' but seeing as madness is completely random, I can't do it. So...I have plans. Plans that are on the line of being completely random. Do not worry, I am sure where to go!

saltyuchiha: This world is based on clichés. Movies, books. There at least some one there. Even our everyday life. And you say that I'm a moron? I'm fucking fourteen, and in my defense; I haven't been on this all that long. And I actually take some time to write stories. Who are you to say anything, anything at all, about other peoples stories... But I have to say, nice fanfic choices. Some of them are pretty cool. Next time, actually bring up something useful...maybe constructive criticism?

But then again, you might be a retard. Who knows? I don't.

Insanity is still there, but I'm out.


End file.
